sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxine Davenport
Miss Maxine Ava Davenport Maxine was born in Nashville, Tennessee and she is the youngest of three children. Her mom moved her and her siblings to Las Vegas, Nevada and that's where she was raised. Maxine had a pretty normal life until she was about fourteen. That's when Max realized she had a special gift. She ran into a young man in hallway of her school and images started to fly through her mind. She was unsure of what had happened or what to make of the images so she said nothing. A few days later, the boy was hit by a car as Maxine had saw it occur in her mind. Goes ByMaxine NicknamesMax Maximillion }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'17 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Mystic | Psychic | Pet Row 5 title ' }'Ice blue Row 6 title ' }'Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'6" Row 8 title ' }'125 lbs. Row 10 title ' }'Ears and helix Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Student Row 16 title ' }'Celtic Coven Even before her powers activated, Maxine was already seen as weird. She wasn't very popular and had very few friends, unlike her older sister. It's not that Maxine dislikes Megan but living in her sister's shadow always annoyed her. So she shied away from the things her sister did and she put her attention into her studies and art. She loves all mediums but her favorite would have to be pottery. When she was fifteen, she found someone in the Coven who was able to help her with her premonitions. The Coven became like a second part to her family. When she was 16, she was on her way home from a studio she rents when she was hit over the head. She woke up in a van with other humans. She had been brought to The Revolution's hotel where she was made into a pet. She now spends her days in a cell hoping to be freed so she can be with her family once again. TraitsStubborn, Creative, Intuitive, Freethinking, and Shy QuirksDoodles on everything, avoids eye contact, and nervously laughs before she talks. ' }'Caffeine Row 2 title" ' } Art, fruit flavored pies, reptiles, reading science-fiction, and magic. Row 3 title }'The Revolution, being referred to as "Megan's sister", torture, public speaking, and drugs. Row 4 title ' }'Never seeing her family again and spiders Row 5 title ' }'Drawing, painting, and pottery. Row 6 title ' }'''People who put others down, when she tries to warn someone and they don't listen, and when people assume things about her Maxine's abilities include precognition. This gave her the ability to perceive the future. Maxine realized she the power of precognition when she was fourteen and she received her first premonition. It would randomly happen by her touching someone or something. At first the images weren't clear and hard for Maxine to follow but over the last year they have become clearer. She has been teaching her self to be able to control when they happen. It has to be skin to skin contact for Maxine to receive the visions. Since her ability has manifested, she's become better at sensing when there is danger. Which has made her more confident in following her own instincts. The visions have also helped her toughen up mentally. Even though she can see into the future, she can't see her own. The ability also doesn't make her anything more than human which means she can be hurt fairly easily. As far as a personal weakness, that would be her family. She may not be super close with them but she loves them all the same. Maxine tends to dress with a grunge or boho style. She wears a lot of lace, high-waist pants, plaids, and tights. She's either wearing a camo jacket or a leather jacket. She carries around a large black leather purse which she keeps a sketch pad and pens in. The '''Relationships Family: Megan Davenport (older sister), ?????? Davenport (brother) Best Friend: Romantically Interested in: No one Romantically Involved With: No one Past Relationships: '''None '''Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Maxine in Action maddie10.jpg maddie3.jpg maddie9.jpg Tumblr n35by193At1skt0gao1 500.jpg twisted.jpg maddie5.jpg Maxxxinee.jpg maddie8.jpg Maxxine.jpg